Broken
by moonlight64
Summary: " Jane, listen, you need to get me out of here" Teresa spoke into the camera. She didn't have much time until her kidnapper would return. " This guy, he will kill me " she whispered, her voice shaking. With tears in her eyes, she looked down at her bruised, bloody body. " and since I don't know if I'll survive this, I- I want you to know that I..." Heavy steps silenced her. JISBON
1. Chapter 1

" Lisbon? "

" Yea? "

" What are you doing? "Jane asked.

" What? " Lisbon was caught completely off guard. " What kind of question is that? You can see what I'm doing! "

" Meh, just answer my question." He smiled.

" Jane I've honestly no time for this nonsense talk now! " She said annoyed and groaned. " I need to get the report on the latest case done and have no intention to let you make my day even worse! Can you please go and make someone else's day a living horror show? "

" Wow… " He said in a sad voice. " You must be in a really bad mood! "

One single, angry glare told him that he was right, so he just got up from his couch and walked out. As soon as he was out of her office, Lisbon looked after him. She felt bad for shutting him down like that, but she's really had an awful day. First that boring meeting with some people who didn't even know who she was nor wanted to know it. Then this annoying guy who insisted that Jane did… whatever Jane does when he gets bored. And last but not least some idiot has lost her case report and now she had to write it all over again.

If her day could get any worse, she could sincerely live without knowing it. But still it wasn't Jane's fault… She caught herself playing with the thought of apologizing, but quickly buried it in the back of her head. He had hurt her too often to count, without apologizing, without a thought of regret. He deserved to feel the same way for once.

She hadn't even done something too bad, maybe he had forgotten about it already, but her guilty mind had a sense for drama right now!

Shaking her head in frustration about herself, she continued to write her report.

Though she quickly found out that she couldn't concentrate on any word she was writing, so she decided to call it a day. After locking her office, the thing with Jane still bothered her, so she went up to his attic just to find it empty. Quickly she pulled out her phone and called Jane, but just his voicemail answered. She left a note for him saying that she needed to talk to him as soon as he checked his phone. Sighing she hurried down the stairs and drove home, thoughts never leaving her bad behavior. At home, she jumped out of her car and hurried to the door. While she searched in her bag for the keys, a strange person walked towards her. Instantly when she saw him, her muscles tensed and she got ready for a fight.

" Are you Teresa Lisbon? " He asked.

" How's that in your interest? " She answered sharp.

" Oh, sorry, I'm one of your neighbors! We never got to meet unfortunately. " His white teeth were the only thing visible in the low light of the street lamp.

" Well, what do you want at…" She looked at her watch, " 11 pm? "

" Oh, I just wanted to distract you. " He grinned and before Lisbon understood what he meant she felt a piercing pain in her back. She tried to reach for her gun, but her hand won't do what she wanted. Her vision got blurred and then everything faded into black.

As Jane stopped his car in front of Lisbon's apartment at 11.15 pm, he hoped that she wasn't sleeping yet. As soon as he had heard her message, he had made his way over to her house. Quickly he went over to her door and knocked. No answer.

" Lisbon? " He asked carefully. " Lisbon are you still mad at me? "

Again he got no answer. Maybe he should just let himself in? But she would get even madder if she knew he had picked her lock. But he just didn't have the necessary patience to stand in front of a closed door anymore, so he opened it within seconds.

" Lisbon? " He whispered. " Liiiiiiisssssbbbooooonnnn? "

He looked through her house, felling slightly guilty for looking through his friend's stuff.

But still he couldn't find any sign that Lisbon had been there during the last twelve hours.

He tried to phone her, but her phone was turned off. Worried he stepped out of her apartment, closing the door carefully. Standing in front of the house, he looked at the ground. After a few seconds he found what he was looking for: her keys. Taking a deep breath he pulled out his phone again. " Cho? Call the team in. " He said in an icy voice. " Lisbon is gone. "


	2. Chapter 2

You look down onto the small body in your arms.

" Open the door. " You order and instantly one of your men reacts, opening the door of your car. You carefully place the body on the backseat and quietly shut the door. Smiling you pull a few bugs out of your pocket and smash it onto the guy's outstretched hand. " I'm done with you. " Grin still on display, you jump into your car and start the engine. Without looking back you race into the direction of your house.

" Finally, my dear Teresa, " You sigh, " Finally I could save you out of the ban of Patrick Jane. " Only the thought of this horrible man makes you clench your teeth and tighten your grip on the steering wheel. How could he dare to take what's yours?! Did he honestly think that his oh so mysterious attitude would allow him to treat your angel like a chess piece?

The colourful lights of the signs outside make your skin glow. You are far better for her than anyone else! The rest of the drive you spend trying not to thinking about Teresa, but the moment you stop your car in front of your house, the excitement takes over and you start grinning again, now that your dream is coming true! You carefully get her out of the car and carry her inside.

She's still sleeping in the bed you placed her in; in the same position as three hours before. You get worried, nearly desperate, that she's still sleeping. She should be awake by now! It hasn't been your intention to drug her this much… You get up from your place next to her bed and wander around in the room. All this waiting is getting you mad, mad at the world and mad at yourself. But you can control yourself, you learned how to. You sit down on your chair again and take one deep breath after another. You have to be patient; she's worth the wait.

* * *

_**So, this is the kidnapper's position, I just used 'you' instead of 'he' :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

" What do you mean with 'Lisbon is gone' ? " Cho asked.

" I mean what I say, Cho. Lisbon has been taken. So please do whatever a Cho does when there is a new case! "Jane said while walking back to his car. " See you in fifteen. "

With that he started the engine. On his way to the CBI his thoughts were all about Lisbon. Such questions as 'where is she?' or 'who kidnapped her?' weren't even granted access to his mind. No, he was busy thinking about something else, something more important. How could he possibly tell her how much he missed her, how much he needed her? If he still got the chance to do so…

The first thing Lisbon saw when she opened her eyes was the blurred ceiling of an old fashioned poster bed. Slowly her vision sharpened and she could tell that she had been drugged; her head hurt horribly. Groaning she lifted her hand, but immediately stopped as she felt the cold metal of a cuff around her wrist. It was attached to a chain, which came out of the wall. Her other hand was free, just as her feet.

" Good morning dear! " A male voice let the blood freeze in her veins. " Wow, you slept really long! "

Instantly she sat up and looked into the face of a stranger. " What's going on here? "

" Nah, Teresa, no 'good morning' for me? " He smiled sweetly at her.

" You don't get anything from me, I don't even know who you are! "She said icy.

Suddenly the stranger jumped up from his chair and with one step he above Lisbon, " How can you dare talking to me like this?! " He screamed and raised his hand as if he wanted to slap her, but the pain Lisbon expected never came. Instead, he dropped his hand again and sat down on the bed. " I'm sorry, dear..:" As he reached out to touch her cheek she immediately jumped off the bed, nearly trapping over her own feet. " Don't you dare touching me…" Lisbon could see the muscles in his face tensing, he was getting mad again, really mad.

Suddenly she got it; this guy hadn't kidnapped her for money, he was obsessed with her! She would have to act along if she didn't want to get hurt before Jane could find her.

So she sat back down on the bed. " Sorry, I'm sure you didn't want to hurt me. You know, I've been…hurt a lot! "

" How could one hurt something so fragile and beautiful…" The man said and took her hand.

It took her a lot not to pull her hand back. " So, may I ask who you are and why you kidnapped me? "

He sighed " First of all I didn't kidnap you! I saved you from all the bad in the world, so that we can be together! We were meant to be together, we're soul mates! "

Lisbon nodded and looked into his eyes, smiling. He was dangerous and if she would make him mad again, no one knows what he would do to her.

" To who I am… I'm whoever you want me to be! I'm your lover! " He smiled sweetly.

" But what should I call you? " She asked in the same tone.

" Call me Greg! " He said and stood up.

" Why the cuff? "

" Oh, it's just to make sure you don't get lost! Maybe after some time we won't need it anymore! "

" So, Greg, would you do me a favor? " She asked.

His eyes light up and he got excited like a little boy on Christmas " Yes, of course! What can I do? "

" I'm starving, would you get me some breakfast? "

Instantly he jumped up and went over to the door. " I'll be back soon! "

As soon as he had closed the door behind himself, Lisbon got up as well and started looking around in the room for something useful. The chain was long enough for her to get everywhere in the room, except for the door.

At least her breakfast excuse had worked to get him out of the room! Jane would've been proud of her… Thinking about Jane, she felt like crying. This kidnap had shown her how real the danger was in her life and how soon it could be over for her. She still hadn't told him how she felt about him, she had always thought that there would be a better time in a better world. But now she realized that she might have lost all her opportunities, wasted too much time.

As soon as Jane reached the bureau he hurried into the building. Van Pelt was already there, Cho as well, and Rigsby came after a few minutes.

" Jane? " Grace asked. " What's going on? "

" Lisbon has been taken…" He answered. "Not too long ago. "

" Do you have any proof that she isn't just at any bar or friend's home? "

Jane held up the keys he had found. " I found those in front of her door. "

" And why exactly have you been at her apartment? "Asked Grace curiously.

" She wanted to tell me something, don't know what it was, but must've been something important. Well, doesn't matter for now! Can someone please check the cameras close to her apartment? Between 10.30 and 11.15. "

" Sure…" Grace said and started typing. " Well, you can't see her door, but you can see her arriving and then someone carrying her to a car."

" Can you see the license plate? "Cho asked.  
" No… But you can see the guy's face! " She said, still concentrated. " We've nothing about him, not even a name. "

" But we got his picture. " Jane said. " Would you please check if this guy appears anywhere else close to Lisbon? "

After another minute of typing, Grace's mouth dropped open. " Jane? You were right; he's on crime scene photos, at her apartment, even at the bureau! "

" Looks like she has a stalker… " Rigsby said.

" And that's worse than a normal kidnapper. " Jane sighed.

" Why that? I mean when the stalker is obsessed with her, he won't kill her! "

" Nah, that's the obvious version. Those guys are unpredictable, insane! His mood can change in seconds! The best thing for Lisbon to do is act along with his imagination and do exactly what he expects. He probably thinks that she loves him as much as he loves her. That's the usual behavior of those guys, if you can consider it as 'usual'. "Jane finished his explanation and sighed. " I hope Lisbon gets through it. You never know what this guy will do next. "


	4. Chapter 4

As Lisbon heard him coming down the stairs, she instantly stopped her search and quickly sat down on the big table. Just in time before he opened the door.

" Reese, I got your breakfast! " He said smiling, placing some stuff in front of her.

" Thank you! " She said smiling, pretending to be excited.

He sat down opposite to her, " Go, eat! "

So Lisbon started looking through the stuff he had brought her and finally found some peanut butter and toast.

Quietly she finished her meal, trying to ignore the starring man in front of her.

" So, now that you're finished, would you like to have some fun? " He asked, overly excited.

" What kind of fun? " Lisbon asked carefully.

" So you don't? " He asked, suddenly dead serious.

" I didn't say that, I… "

He got up and pulled her off her chair, holding both her wrists in a painful grip. He was at least one head taller than Lisbon. " Why don't you wanna have fun with me? " He whispered, his voice shaking with anger.

Lisbon wanted to answer, but he suddenly slapped her so hard that she couldn't react and fell down to the ground. Immediately he dropped to his knees and pulled her into a hug. " I'm so, so sorry! " He whined and pressed Lisbon against his chest. " I never wanted to hurt you! But why can't you just obey like I want you to!? " Squeezing her arms really painfully, he whispered in her ear " I will make it up to you, I promise. "

In that moment Lisbon would've loved to free herself out of his grip and told him to leave her alone, but she couldn't. He would hurt her, seriously hurt her!

The next moment he stood up and pulled her up to her feet as well.

" Sorry, dear, I have to leave for some time… " He said, as if it was the most painful thing ever. " But when I come back, we'll have a lot of fun! " With that he kissed her on the cheek and left.

Sighing Lisbon walked over to the bed and dropped onto it. How was she supposed to survive this?! This guy was completely insane! And if she wanted to survive it, she had to obey to whatever he wanted to do with her.

Squeezing her eyes shut she covered her face with her hands. What was so special about her that this guy liked so much? She just didn't get it how someone could be so blinded by his own imagination. And whatever he was imagining her to be like, she couldn't keep this dream alive for much longer.

Oh, how much she wished this all was over… She wanted to be home again, without this guy, together with her team and with Jane… She really missed him. Usually he knew what to do and always came up with a plan. But now without him she felt lost.

_I feel lost without you, in this big world._

_I need you at my side, to give me hold._

_So, here I am, all alone._

_Without you, without the piece of me that matters most._

_Nothing can fill the emptiness,_

_That is caused by the piece of my heart,_

_You kept when we were separated._

_I, exposed to the world, fragile and lost_

_Need you, my best friend, my soul mate,_

_To keep me safe from the darkness,_

_Which surrounded me before I met you._

_So even now, that we're miles apart,_

_I know that you're always with me._

_We're together in spirit and heart._

" Do you have any idea where this guy lives? " Asked Rigsby.

" No… But we can follow him through cameras." Said Grace and looked at her screen.

" And you think that will work? " Cho asked. " I don't think so. "

Jane sat on his couch, waiting for an idea to come to his mind. But he couldn't think of anything helpful to rescue Lisbon. He just needed to wait, because he trusted Lisbon. She would let him know where to look for her. He just hoped that she was okay! This guy could've done whatever to her and he, Patrick Jane, was sitting on his couch and couldn't do anything to help her.

" Jane? " Grace said. " Are you okay? "

" Hmm? Yes yes; I'm fine." He says quietly, thoughtful.

" We will find her, don't worry! " She tried to reassure him, but failed since her own voice was even shaking.

" That's not enough… " Jane sighed and stood up from his couch. " Ever second could be the last for her. "

" Nah, aren't you just being overly dramatic? " Grace asked.

Jane shrugged and wandered off. He just needed some time alone.

If just Lisbon was here… He would talk to her and have an idea in an instant! Oh, he couldn't even think how much he missed her. Not that he would ever admit it to the team, but she was the one Person to keep him sane. The one person that could look right through him without even knowing it.

He just had to get her back; only the thought of another man laying hand on her made Jane want to punch the wall in front of him. But he had to stay focused and concentrated on the task at hand. For Lisbon. For his Lisbon.


	5. Chapter 5

With ever minute passing, the ceiling got more and more interesting for Lisbon who was lying on her back on the bed. She had been trying to think about any possible way to escape, but after five minutes it was clear to her that there was no way to escape. So she just stared at the ceiling for over one hour already. In the background there was the quiet, hypnotising ticking of a clock. And so it happened that Lisbon didn't hear him coming down the stairs nor the opening of the door.

" Hey there, sweety! " He sing-said.

The sound of his voice, breaking the silence, made Lisbon jump. " Hey…" She sat up.

" What've you been doing? " He asked cheerfully and placed a laptop and a camera on the table.

" Just a little nap… " She answered and looked at the items he brought. " What do you have planned? "

With a big grin he sat down on the end of the table." You'll like it! "

Insecure she nodded with a bad acted smile. " I'm sure I will…? "

" Don't you miss your friends? " He asked and his smile faded. " Do you miss Patrick? "

Of course she did, but she knew better than telling this guy, who was blinded by love for her, that she would rather be with Jane right now than with anyone else.

" No, why would I miss him; You're here! " She fake smiled again, but this time she was pretty proud of her act. She'd honestly learned a lot from Jane.

" Well, I was thinking that we should send him a video message and show him exactly how happy we are together! " He was excited again. His mood changes really were unpredictable.

Lisbon just nodded, because she was sure that her voice would've cracked if she only had said one word.

He took the camera and held on Lisbon who was still sitting on the bed, small, looking down.

" Oh, c'mon Teresa, look into the camera for Patrick. " He said, half playful, half forcing.

So she looked up and stared into the camera with an empty expression.

" Smile, show him how happy we are. " He ordered.

But she couldn't. Not for a camera, not anymore at all. The disgust and the fear took over the rational part of her mind.

As she still didn't move, his face went to stone. He put the camera onto the table, still recording.

" Will you smile now?! Tell him about our love! " He said angrily.

She just looked down again, embarrassed, distraught. This wasn't like her, but everyone had a breaking point when it comes to fear and pain. Hers was reached now.

" Tell him how much you like me…" He whispered; his anger obvious.

As she didn't react, he grabbed a crystal bowl from the table and threw it into Lisbon's direction, missed her and the bowl burst when it hit the wall. The tiny pieces fell onto the ground in a loud, sharp, painful noise.

Now Lisbon did look up, but her eyes were filled with shock and fear.

The loud noise broke his anger and he switched back to regretting. " I'm so sorry Reese! "

He went over to stand next to the bed and wanted to take her hand, pull her to him, but she avoided his touch, crawled back, further away from him. He followed so far that she fell off the other side of the bed, into the sharp pieced of the bowl. They cut her hands, her arms… Leaving a bloody mess. She took a shivering breath and saw him grinning madly.

He looked at the chain, then back at Lisbon. " Oh, you wanna play a game with me to show him how much fun we have! You smart girl you… " He pulled at the chain, pulling her back onto the bed. She held against it, trying to be stronger, but of course she wasn't. A few seconds later he had her back on the bed, drenching the sheets in blood.

" What did you do? " He asked, terrified as he saw her arm. " What did you do?! "

Quickly he grabbed her arms and pressed his hands against the biggest cuts. " You silly little girl…C'mon, let me make you feel better. "

" No… " She shook her head and tried to free her arm out of his grip. He just wouldn't let her go, he kept pulling her towards him.

Tears started running down her face, the pressure on the cuts made it hurt even worse, but that wasn't the reason. She's had worse injuries; pain was no reason for her to cry.

But incredible fear mixed with desperation was a pretty good one.

Alone in a basement with a guy who seemed to get more insane every minute, who could do with her whatever he wanted and no one would stop him.

" No no no no, don't cry! I know it hurts, but please don't cry! " He pulled her onto his lap and wrapped her into a tight hug for a few seconds before jumping up and leaving her alone on the bed. Without turning off the camera he hurried out of the door and up the stairs.

This was Lisbon's chance, so she quickly got up and hurried over to the camera.

" Jane, listen, you need to get me out of here…" She spoke quietly though fast and direct.

" They gave me any injection which made me sleep, but I don't know for how long. My vision first got blurred, and then it faded into black. " Tears started running down her face again, she quickly whipped them away. " The basement has no windows, but it's pretty warm in here. " She listened to her surroundings for a second. " It's just one room for a basement. "

She sniffed and looked down. "Please don't worry too much about me, I need you to stay focused. " She sniffed again. " A-and if I don't get to say it… anymore, I-I just wanted to tell you… to tell you that I…" She stopped as she heard him coming back down the stairs.

Quickly she got as far away from the camera as possible and pretended to look for something.

He froze in the doorframe. " What are you doing? "

" Looking for something for my arm… " She whispered.

He nodded and went to turn out the camera before coming over to her. " I got something. "

Expecting he looked at her until she carefully stretched her arms out for him. She didn't want to, but the blood wouldn't stop running down her shivering arms.

Soon she had bandages around her major injuries.

" Now we send the video to your friends! " He smiled. Lisbon kept quiet.

He turned his laptop on and connected it with the camera.

" To which address? " He asked. Lisbon kept quiet and stared at him. Sighing he grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the laptop. " Now type. " He ordered.

And so, Lisbon typed Grace's email address. She didn't want him to get mad again, she couldn't risk getting seriously injured.

" Good girl. " He said and sent the mail. Lisbon wanted to get away, but he kept holding her wrist. " I've to go. Do you need anything? "

Lisbon shook her head. She really needed something to drink but never ever she would tell him. She just wanted him to leave and never come back again.

" Don't worry, I'll be back soon, sweety. " He said and kissed the top of her head. Full disgust she pulls her hand free and takes a few steps back, still facing him.

" Oh you drive me crazy with this 'pretending to be scared thing'… " He grinned. " But you have to wait with your game until I come back. "

So he grabbed his camera and laptop and left, locking the door.

A quiet beep told Grace that she had a new email. She didn't know the address who sent it, but opened the message though. It contained a link to a video. She clicked on it, but instantly paused as she saw Lisbon sitting on a king sized bed.

Quickly she jumped up " Jane? " No answer.

She looked in the kitchen, in his attic… No Jane. Finally she found him sitting on Lisbon's couch.

" Jane, you need to see this… " She said breathless.

" See what? Is it important? I'm busy. " He said distracted.

" A video. Of Lisbon. " She said quietly.

Instantly she had Jane's attention. " Did you watch it? "

" No, I… "She couldn't finish her sentence, Jane was already on his way to Grace's desk.

The whole team stood around the screen, watching the video without a word.

When it was over, everyone had a different expression in their faces.

Grace seemed just overwhelmed and had tears in her eyes. Rigsby seemed shocked and slightly embarrassed to see his boss like this. Even Cho seemed touched by the pictures he just saw. Just Jane's face was empty. He was so deeply moved that it was just too much to show any emotion.

" Jane? " Grace asked, obviously not for the first time.

" Yes? " He got back to reality.

" Do those information tell you anything about where she is? "

" It gives us a direction. See, she told us that the basement has no windows and that it's hot in there; just one room. Means: Small, old house without air conditioning. "

" That doesn't make the search much easier… " Cho said.

" But something to start with…"


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as he had left, Lisbon sank down to the ground. This was just too much to handle right now. She felt more exhausted than probably ever before; this guy, his anger would take the better of him sooner or later. He would kill her without even realizing what he did.

She stood up again and went to knee next to the broken pieces of the bowl. Some were the right size and sharpness to be used as a knife, but they were still covered with blood. Without thinking about it longer, she cleaned them with her shirt, getting the white fabric sliced by the sharper ones.

She had a plan now, even if it meant more pain. After picking the best piece to use as a knife, she unwrapped the bandage around the arm with the chain. Instantly the blood started running down her arm again, but this was exactly what she wanted. As soon as her wrist was wet, she started pushing the cuff off her hand. To her luck she had small hands and since the blood made it slippery, she could push it off her hand within twenty minutes. Finally the heavy metal crashed onto the ground, cuff and chain finally off her arm. But there was no time for her to be relieved; she needed to get out of here before the guy would come back.

The next thing to do was opening the door, which was easier than expected. She just had to kick it a few times until it swung open. Obviously that guy hadn't thought she would try to escape. As quiet as she could she sneaked up the stairs and came into a small hallway. There were many doors, too many doors for Lisbon to open. He could be behind each of them…

Finally she saw what she was looking for; the front door, leading outside.

Without thinking much about it she opened it and stormed out, trapped over the stairs directly under the door and landed on the dirty ground. Immediately she got up again, but was caught in the arms of her kidnapper. He looked angry, really really angry…

She jerked awake. She was lying on the ground in the basement, passed out. The cuff and chain still around her wrist. She sat up, shaking heavily.

Never had she felt this desperate before.

She heard the door opening some time later, but didn't even look up. Steps came towards her, but still she didn't look up.

" My poor little girl… " He said as he kneeled down next to her. " What's up? "

She scooted away from him, but he didn't even notice it. " C'mon, tell me… "

He reached out and pulled her up to her feet, hugging her.

" I missed you so much in the last hours…" He whispered and stroked her cheek.

She tried to pull away, but he was too strong for her too fight.

" Now I won't leave anymore… " His hands wandered from her back to her waist and he looked at her admiring. " You're really beautiful… " He smiled and leaned in to kiss her, but this was too much for Lisbon. Without thinking she slapped him, instantly regretting it.

With a quick movement he had his hand around her throat, pressing her against the wall.

" I'm sorry" She cried," Please, I'm sorry! "

But his grip tightened further, making it nearly impossible for her to breath. Slowly her vision blurred and she felt all her muscles relaxing until her eyelids fell shut. Immediately he removed his hand and caught her just before she hit the ground.

" I never wanted to hurt you… " He breathed, close to tears, and picked her up. Carefully he placed her on the bed and watched her slowly recovering. " I'm so sorry Reese! "

She was just too exhausted to only move one more inch, so she closed her eyes and imagined to be at a different place. She imagined Jane and the team finding the house, finding her! She could nearly hear people shouting outside and feel that someone removed the cuff from her wrist.

" Teresa! " She opened her eyes and saw an angry face above her. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her up to her feet. " Your team, they found us! We need to leave! "

He dragged her out of the door, keeping the tight grip around her wrist.

As soon as they reached the top of the stairs, he suddenly pressed a gun against her head.

" We're just pretending that you're kidnapped, okay? Don't worry! " He whispered and pushed her towards the door.

" And how again did you figure out where she is? " Asked Grace as she stood in front of the house with the rest of the team.

Jane didn't answer.

Suddenly the door opened and a guy stepped who pushed Lisbon out in front of him, holding a gun to her head.

" If one of you moves I'll shoot her! " The guy shouted and walked away from the house, towards the forest.

No one moved, they just looked at Lisbon in shock. Her shirt was bloody, just as the bandages around her arms. Her wrists, face and neck were covered with bruises; some worse than others. She looked so scared and broken. As Jane looked at her he felt desperate; here she was directly in front of him and he couldn't do anything but watch this guy taking her away again into the forest.

As they passed Jane, the guy looked at him in disgust and then turned his head away.

Jane ignored him and instead locked his eyes with Teresa's. " I'll come and get you, I promise…"

* * *

**So, I just wanted to know if you like this story! It's so much fun for me to write and I hope it's just as much fun for you to read! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

" I'll come and get you, I promise! "

Lisbon nodded slightly and let the guy drag her towards the forest.

As soon as they were far enough away, he removed the gun from her head. " We should be safe again… They can't find us anymore! "

But Lisbon knew that he was wrong; they would find them! They could locate them after all! Jane had given her his phone without her even noticing it for at least five minutes.

" What are you thinking of? " He asked and looked at her suspiciously.

" Where are we going? " She asked in return, purposely not answering his question.

" Further into the forest, where we're all alone… " He smiled. " Don't you just love the nature? "

She nodded. " Are you ever going to loosen the grip on my wrist? "

" Promise not to run away? " He asked and as she nodded again, he let go.

She had promised, she wouldn't run. She stayed, although she wanted to run, run as far as possible, but she knew that he had a gun. And even if she wouldn't get shot instantly, he would hunt for her until he could kill her or worse…

" What time is it? " She asked, just to say something.

" Nearly bedtime, sweety…" He sing-said and stroked over the bruise on her cheek, " But first we need to eat dinner; Something nearly as sweet as you. "

She smiled, but on the inside she felt like crying.

After another few minutes the surroundings had changed and it looked more like a real forest.

" I'm tired… " She said, lying. Her actual intention was to stop him from going deeper into the forest, so that they could be found easier.

" Okay, well, I still need to pick our food… " He said thoughtfully, " You can help me! "

He took a few more steps until he was standing in front of a tree with wild peaches on it.

Carefully he picked one and twisted it in his hand.

After some minutes they had picked quiet a few and continued their walk until they reached the bottom of a rock.

Lisbon's worry turned into fear as they sat down; she didn't want to be out here at night… Alone with him. She couldn't just leave at night or sleep somewhere else… She'd have to stay with him.

When she was done eating her healthy, but too less food, it was already dark. She was dead tired, but she couldn't sleep; she'd be too exposed to him, too easy for him to hurt.

So she lay down without another word and hoped that he would just leave her alone.

But instead he lay down behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist. " Don't want you to get cold… "

No, she wasn't cold, but every part he touched burned like fire. She scooted away, but he pulled her back against his chest.

" It's too warm… " She whispered, her voice shaking. This was just too much; she wanted nothing more than to break every single bone in his arms.

He just ignored her and kept pressing her to him. So she suffered through the physical and psychical pain until he was asleep. As soon as his breath got even, she pushed herself out of his arms as fast as possible. She stood up and brought more space between them.

Suddenly she heart a quiet click and before she could think about it, he hat shot three times.

" What will we do now? " Asked Grace desperately, as they had finished searching through the house. The blood in the basement had nearly made her cry out and now the shock was turning into desperation.

" We're gonna track my phone. It has GPS. " Said Jane calmly on the outside but scared inside.

" You phone? " Rigsby was confused.

" I gave it to her as she passed me. "

" At least we know where she is now! " Said Cho.

" But she's alone out there with this guy! Who knows what he is doing to her! " Worries Grace, while tracking Jane's phone. " So, they're not too far away from a parking lot in the forest. We could be there in… half an hour. "

" We should think about it some more; the last time our plan didn't quiet work out. " Jane said, lost in thoughts.

" But every minute means more suffering for Lisbon! We need to help her! "

" Yes, we do and we will. Just at the right time. "

" Which will be…? "

" Tomorrow morning, Grace! You have the impatience of a little child! "

" And you? You seem as if you don't care about your friend at all! " She whispered angrily.

Without another word Jane turned around, walked back to his car and drove away.

" Great job…" Cho said and walked off as well.

Grace felt guilty; she hadn't meant to say this! Especially because she knew that he cared about her more than about himself. Sometimes her emotions seemed to take the better of her.

After half an hour Jane had reached the parking lot in the forest.

He wasn't angry with Grace… All he was, was desperate. He had suppressed his emotions till now, but Grace had hit a weak spot.

He did more than just care about her; he loved her with all his heart. And just the thought of making a mistake, of loosing her made him feel dead on the inside. So the best he could do to still work as the genius he is, was locking his fear, his anger, his desperate love deep inside...

But now it all had been coming up, it all clouded his mind. He had to stay focused! He had to concentrate on the task at hand. But now it just didn't work anymore!

He just hoped that she would get through the night, because in the morning, in the morning he would come and get her.


	8. Chapter 8

As soon as she heard the shots, a piercing pain made her drop to her knees. In shock she touched the hurting part of her side and felt the warm blood rushing over her hand. To her luck he had missed with the other two bullets, just one had scratched along her ribs.

The sun was about to rise, it got brighter and brighter.

" Teresa? " He asked quietly, panicking and looked around quickly.

She whined, too much in pain to answer, not that she wanted to answer anyway.

Instantly he jumped up, rushing over to her. She had her hands pressed to the wound to stop the bleeding, but it kept finding its way through her fingers.

" Let me see…" He said and tried to push her hand away, but she stood up, legs shaking.

" Don't…" She said quietly and took a few steps back.

" B-but Teresa…" He made puppy eyes and came after her.

" No… " She whispered.

" I just want to help you! " He said forcefully.

She walked backwards, facing him with fear in her eyes.

" Teresa, what are you doing? " He asked, hurt of her behavior.

Her steps got quicker and quicker until she was nearly running. With the increasing speed, also the pain got worse, but she was willing to suffer if she would just survive.

Suddenly she turned around and started running as fast as she could. He followed closely behind, laughing madly " You can't escape! "

Slowly her vision started getting blurred, making it even more difficult for her to escape.

He got closer and closer, until she thought she could feel his breath, hot against her cold skin.

Soon, her sight was too bad to tell where the trees were, so she ran blind. It was completely quiet; everything she heard was her own breath.

A few times she tripped over things, but though she kept running. Pain, fear, more pain… She ignored it. She had to. But as she kept running she suddenly bumped into something. At first she thought she just ran against a tree, but the 'tree' tilted back and she landed on top of it on the ground. This gave her the rest and she slowly faded into unconsciousness.

As soon as there was the first attempt of the sun to rise, Jane got out of his car and quickly walked into the forest. He had a map with the area marked where his phone was.

But as he had walked about half an hour into the right direction, suddenly someone ran into his side, full speed, knocking him off his feet. Shock ran through his veins as he saw the motionless body of lying on top of him. Carefully he sat up, but still she wouldn't move.

" Teresa… " He said quietly and brushed the hair out of her face, until he noticed that his white shirt was now red on one side. Quickly his eyes switched back to Teresa and instantly he saw the open wound at her side. The view made the blood freeze in his body and his heart skipped a beat. But since it kept bleeding, he moved again after a second of recovering from the shock. He stood up with her lying in his arms, so that he could keep his hands pressed against the wound, while walking into the direction he just came from.

" Look, Jane's car! " Van Pelt said as they reached the parking lot. " But no sign of Jane; he must've gone into the forest without us…"

" What did you expect; he's Jane! " Cho said in his usual tone.

" Well, now we need to find both Jane and Lisbon. " Rigsby sighed.

" No, no we don't… " Said Grace quietly and pointed towards the edge of the forest, where Jane appeared, carrying Teresa.

Immediately Grace jumped out of the car and ran towards them, the other two ones following.

" Jane! What happened?! " She asked even before she reached them.

" She's got a wound on her left side and many other injuries. " He answered. " I'm gonna bring her to the hospital. "

" What about this guy? " Asked Rigsby.

" That's your job; he's still in the forest! "

Cho and Grace didn't look convinced. "And what if he follows you? "

Jane sighed. " I will protect her, trust me! But I need to leave now or she'll die over her blood loss! " He left them behind and hurried to his car, driving off to the hospital.

The rest walked into the opposite direction, to the forest. This horrible guy deserved to get his punishment!

* * *

_**Next chapter will be more FLUFFY! So stay updated! ;) **_

_**Hope you still like this story!**_


	9. Chapter 9

It took Jane less than ten minutes to get back to town and another five until he stormed into the hospital. The nurse at the reception stared at them for a second, but then called a doctor.

Instantly she was brought into a surgery room.

" I'm sorry, mister…."

" Jane."

" Yes, mister Jane, I'm sorry but you'll have to wait here. " A nurse said.

" Oh, no, I won't wait here! " He answered, shaking his head. " I need to be at her side. "

" You can and you will, as soon as we give our okay. " She tried to stay patient.

" You don't understand; I need to know that she's okay! " He tried to walk past her, but was stopped by security.

" Could you please bring this man to the waiting area? " The nurse asked the security man, who nodded and grabbed Jane's arm, dragging him away.

" We'll inform you when you can see her. " The nurse called after him.

Jane sat down in the waiting room and out his face in his hands. He couldn't wait here, he needed to know if she was alright, but he wouldn't find her anyway in this labyrinth of corridors. So he remained in his position. He didn't even look up as someone entered the room.

" Are you Patrick Jane? " A female voice asked.

Sighing he looked up into a strange face. " Yes…" His voice was quiet.

" So I am supposed to give this to you. " She handed him Lisbon's necklace. " This is the only personal item she had. "

" Is she okay? " Jane asked immediately, worry and fear written all over his face.

" Yes, she's alright except for her injuries, but she'll recover completely. "

Relieve washed over him and he looked down at the small golden item in his hand.

" When can I see her? " He asked impatiently.

" We'll let you know. " She said and left.

About half an hour later a doctor entered the room. " Mr. Jane, you can visit her now, but she's still sleeping. " He led Jane to a small room at the end of the hallway.

" She needs rest, so please be quiet. " With that the doctor left and Jane entered the room.

Immediately he felt his heart clench; she was pale as a ghost and there were bandages wrapped around both her arms.

Quietly he stepped next tot her bed and gently touched her cheek. " I'm so sorry Teresa, so sorry…" His voice was barely a whisper. He felt so incredibly guilty for everything that had happened. He had failed in his mission to protect her, so it was his fault that she was lying here in front of him now, injuries all over her petite body.

He sat down on her bed and just watched her sleep, but after some time he feared that she would wake up and moved to sit on the chair next to her bed.

" Is she alright? " Asked a quiet voice.

" Yea, she'll recover physically, but emotionally she'll suffer from it. " Jane spoke.

As Lisbon heard Jane's voice her heart skipped a beat. She was so glad that he was here! It made her feel save and…loved. She tried to open her eyes, to move at least but it wasn't possible. So she continued listening to their conversation.

" What do you think he did to her? " Asked the voice again, which she couldn't recognize. A long time of silence followed and a few deep breaths.

" Bad things, really bad things. But we'll only know for sure when she tells us. "

" She'll want to talk to you first anyway… "Said the voice and Teresa inwardly agreed. The only person she could talk to was Jane.

" When will she get out of the hospital? " It was now even more quiet and before she could hear the answer she drifted back into deep sleep again.

The next time she got woken up by a voice, she still couldn't move, it was just Jane, quietly talking to her. " I don't know if you can hear me, but I was really scared… actually I still am. From the moment you were taken… And I missed you. I was worried… And I'm so sorry that… " He sniffed, " that I couldn't protect you from him. It's all my fault…"

Teresa herself felt like crying in that very moment. She wanted, no, she needed to tell him that it wasn't true! Everything inside her screamed to wake up, but she just faded away to sleep again.

He's been sitting in this chair for almost five hours now and still she wouldn't wake up.

But as the five hours were about to turn into six, she suddenly moved to her side and made a quiet noise. Instantly Jane was by her side. " Teresa! "He said smoothly.

She turned to face him and opened her eyes, slowly, but at least she opened them.

" Hey…" He said, smiling.

" Hey yourself… " She smiled back.

" How are you feeling? " He sat down on the outer edge of her bed.

" Pretty well… " She sighed and tried to sit up, slowly.

They just stared at each other for a moment until Jane reached out to touch her cheek.

As soon as his finger touched her skin, she jerked.

" I… I'm sorry, I… " He said and immediately got off her bed.

" Jane… " She said, eyes wide with shock, " I'm so sorry, I didn't meant to… I don't know what..:"

" It's alright, I- I should've talked to a doctor first. " He said a little irritated and walked backwards to the door. " I should go and tell a nurse that you're awake. "

" No! " She said, her voice thick with the tears that were escaping her eyes. " No no no no…! Please don't leave, Patrick, don't leave..:" She begging while more and more tears escaped her eyes. " Please don't leave me alone again! "

Quickly with one big step he was by her side again. " I won't, I promise… " He said reassuringly and tried again to wipe the tears off her cheeks. Again she jerked, but this time instantly captured his hand and pressed it to her cheek.

" I won't ever hurt you… I promise, Teresa, don't be scared… " He whispered and she nodded, letting his hand go.

" Try it again. " She sniffed, but had stopped crying.

Once more he went to stroke over her cheek, but this time she didn't jerk. He continued, stroking hair out of her face. She stared into his eyes and he stared back until suddenly she wrapped her arms around him tightly and buried her head in the crook of his neck. It took him a second, but then he also put his arms around her waist, careful not to touch her injured ribs, and hugged her tightly to him. They sat there for a small eternity, no words needed. They had each other and that was enough. But as the door opened and a doctor came in, they had to let go.

" So, miss Lisbon, I see you're awake. " He went to the other side of the bed.

Quickly he checked her, luckily without actually touching her.

" So, I guess you'll already be able to go home tomorrow morning! " He said cheerfully. " Do you have family members who can take care of you? "

" Uhm, no… " She answered.

" I'll take care of you. " Jane said immediately.

" Okay, so we have this sorted out. " The doctor said and smiled. " It's late, mister Jane. Maybe you should let your friend get some sleep. "

" No! " She quickly said. " He has to stay here! "

" I don't know anything about you staying here. " The doctor said and left without another word.

" But he's right, you should get some sleep. " Jane said, got up from her bed and gently kissed her cheek. " I'll be here, right at your side when you wake up… "

With that he sat down on his chair again.

Teresa closed her eyes, but instantly opened them again. " I see… things, when I close my eyes… " Her voice wasn't more than a whisper.

His eyes understanding, he reached out and took her hand in his. " Don't worry, it's all over… Everything is alright. Just relax and try it again. "

She did, but with the same results as before. " I can't, Patrick… It's… I- I'm just stupid. "

" Don't say that, it's not true. " He gave her hand a gentle squeeze. " Tell me, what's up? "

" I'm scared… "She said, so quiet that he nearly didn't hear her." … that when I open my eyes the next time, you're gone and… he's back. "

First he wanted to give her some comforting word, but then he realized that it wasn't what she needed right now.

" Scoot over…" He got off his chair and lay down on the space of her bed she had just made for him. " Come here… " He said quietly but calming.

Instantly she snuggled into his side and allowed him to wrap an arm around her shoulders.

" Better? " He asked smiling.

" Hmmhmm… " She buried her head deeper into his neck.

" Sleep well, dear. "

Soon her breath got steady and some time later also Jane fell asleep for the first time since she had been taken.

" This is not what I meant when I allowed you to stay here! " A loud, annoyed voice woke both Jane and Lisbon up the next morning. The doctor was standing next to the bed, looking at the intertwined couple.

Sighing Jane stood up. " So, can I take her home now? "

" We have to do some final tests first, but then… yes. "

One hour later, they were both sitting in the car, going home.

Around afternoon they arrived, made some tea and watched TV for the rest of the evening. At some time they got a call from Grace saying that they caught the guy back at his house.

Jane could see how she relaxed at the good news.

As it got late, they just avoided the difficulties of the previous night with Jane sleeping in her bed again.

" Thank you, for everything… " She finally said, " Thank you so much! After all those years… I don't know what I would do without you. "

This honestly touched him. " I don't know what I'd do without you either, Teresa. You are my reason to go on. And when you were gone… I did everything possible and impossible to get you back. "

" You know, I never stopped thinking about you… about us; while this guy… " She started, and turned to look at him in the darkness. " I missed you so much… And I realized that I shouldn't waste more time, because you never know how much time you have left. I don't want to look back at my life later and ask myself 'what if…?'. " She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a second. " I-I love you, I always have… "

Finally it was out. She felt relieved and terrified at the same time, waiting for his response.

" I will always love you, Teresa, I want you to know that. I've lost so much time already, I don't wanna be without you anymore… "

" It took us a decade…" She laughed quietly and interlaced their fingers. " … and now an insane guy made us talk about our feelings. "

" Quite fitting, don't you think? " Also Jane had to smile over this. " If that isn't the start of something great… "

* * *

**_...If that isn't the end of a super fun story! (at least super fun to write)_**

**_Thank you so much to everyone who followed this story! _**

**_I hope this was a worthy ending!_**


End file.
